


Нижний мир подземных наг

by daanko, HiroshiSensei



Category: Fallen MC (Musician) RPF, Hip Hop RPF, Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF, SLOVO, Охра (Musician) RPF, Слава КПСС | Slava KPSS (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Friendship, Hindu Character, Hinduism, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, Naga, Parallel Universes, Songfic, Tantric Sex, Utopia, Violence, War, Xenophilia, mind-body connection
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daanko/pseuds/daanko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Эпическая сага о любви, войне и поиске смысла жизни в каноне индуистской мифологии.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy, Fallen MC/Slava KPSS, Oxxxymiron/Slava KPSS | Slava Karelin, Ваня Светло/Слава Карелин, Иван Евстигнеев/Ваня Светло, Мирон Федоров/Слава Карелин
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Все началось с любопытства

**Author's Note:**

> Рождённый ползать, ебать всех в сраку ©
> 
> Жизнь это покупка китайских товаров и написание фанфиков про красивых дядечек. 
> 
> Библейские, блять, отсылки инклудэд

Фаллен не знал, где именно выполз, но был рад увидеть солнце. Он преодолел скромное сухое поле, решив немного прогуляться. Погода радовала его, как и тишина, с которой хотелось слиться навечно. Конкретно в этом месте он был несколько раз, и оно нисколько не изменилось.

Вообще Фаллен не горел желанием встречаться с Сурьей лично. В детстве он часто жаловался на нехватку солнца и тепла, на что мать подсунула ему Сурья-пурану. История про сбежавшую жену бога солнца сразу заткнула маленькую змейку. Если уж она убежала от ослепительного мужа, не выдержав его жара, то каково могло быть бедным хладнокровным змеям? С тех пор Фаллен иногда молча поднимался наверх, забив на то, что ему вообще-то не положено так свободно блуждать в этих краях. Кто бы ему еще запретил. 

Все прекрасно всё понимали, позволяли себе такие вольности, из-за чего часто имели неприятности. Но не Фаллен. Он проворачивал свои вылазки тихо, никому не мешал, если не трогали его. Он не имел злых умыслов, не соблазнял никого, радуясь самой возможности покинуть свой гниющий от пороков дом. 

Он полз, пока не увидел крепкое ветвистое дерево, вокруг которого было тише, чем у той лужи, откуда он вылез. По пути он размышлял о том, как, должно быть, тяжело быть женой Солнца. Фаллен любил это благоговейное тепло не настолько, чтобы подставляться под его горячую кочергу. С другой стороны, Сурья-дэв также был и целителем, так что мог залечить ожоги. Но кто компенсирует шок после полученных травм? Фаллен любил испытывать все новое, но в эксперименты с огнём не пускался. 

Он удобно устроился в тени, успев согреться, почувствовал странную вонь, рассудив, что где-то рядом, должно быть, люди готовили свою мерзкую человеческую еду. Через несколько метров тихо шуршали мыши, и вот на этих ребят у него могли быть планы. Он не был голоден, но подумал, что еда никогда не бывает лишней, улыбнулся сам себе и начал проваливаться в сон с мыслью о том, что в Паталу он вернётся сытым.

В последнее время его все меньше тянуло домой. Раньше его вылазки наверх были редкими, а сейчас его прямо-таки тянуло к солнцу и свежему воздуху. Конечно, здесь была та еще помойка, да и за едой приходилось побегать, но было что-то такое, отчего хотелось возвращаться наверх снова и снова. Почему-то здесь он чувствовал себя свободнее. 

Дома же было уютно, невероятно красиво и хорошо. Так казалось. Говорили, родиться нагой — большое везение. Фаллен думал так всю свою сознательную жизнь, а потом просто… заебался? Он устал жить хорошо, устал наслаждаться жизнью. Да нечем уже наслаждаться было. Спать под деревом в Бхурлоке оказалось интереснее, поскольку появлялось хоть какое-то разнообразие, но он планировал двинуться дальше и изучить этот дикий новый мир рано или поздно. 

Необычной так же была попытка уснуть, когда рядом столько людей. А также она оказалась тщетной. Когда с другой стороны его дерева кто-то нагло уселся, касаясь его своей грязной, но удивительно широкой аурой, Фаллен окончательно проснулся. 

Он тихо заполз на дерево, пока его никто не видел, уместился на ветке, чтобы рассмотреть, насколько большой этот лагерь сумасшедших и есть ли вероятность, что они скоро свалят. Но они только прибыли, судя по тому, как раскладывали свои вещи. Десна зачесались. Люди часто нарушали его планы, но в этот раз стало даже обидно. 

Нага посмотрел вниз, обнаруживая того самого идиота, который посмел нарушить его хрупкий сон. Это был мужчина с темными волосами — была видна лишь его макушка, длинный нос и исписанные краской ноги и руки. Фаллен натыкался на такие лагеря несколько раз, шатаясь в районе Тибета и Индии, и этот парень ничем не отличался от всех тех, кто попадался на его змеиные глаза, был, скорее, из тех, кого здесь считали приезжими. К местным Фаллен даже привык и прекрасно отличал от посторонних. 

Конечно, люди, приезжающие в эти края, обычно не выражали агрессии, но конкретно этот парень почему-то сильно взбесил. Однако же, Фаллен решил не торопиться с нападением и понаблюдать для начала. Почему-то стало интересно.

Дядя наверняка сильно испугается, увидев перед собой кобру — это было ясно, как день. Картинка вырисовывалась замечательная. Десна по-прежнему чесались от дикого желания.

Он сразу представил, как парень заорет, почувствовав его клыки, как запаникует. Фаллен моментально забыл про мышей — он вдоволь насытится чужими страданиями. 

Парню сильно не повезло, но нага не стал думать об этом, скидывая ответственность на его плохую карму. Он тихонько спустился, глядя на него со стороны. Отсюда горе-буддист-шиваист-похуист казался даже красивым: он тихо дышал, сидел ровно, будто ему вместо позвоночника вставили длинную прямую палку. Явно держал себя в форме. Выглядело достаточно эффектно. 

Фаллен, конечно, мог сжалиться и уползти в другое место, но уж больно вкусной была идея напугать здесь всех. Тот парень сидел с закрытыми глазами и спокойно ровно дышал. Фаллен облизнулся, бесшумно подкрался ближе, направляясь к мягкому с виду бедру. 

Наги были ядовитыми созданиями — и физически, и по натуре. Однако они умели контролировать количество яда, как кобры, кем они, по сути, и являлись, поэтому убивать парня Фаллен не стал, но и вхолостую кусать не собирался. Парень вообще его не видел и, к счастью, был один, поэтому на стороне Фаллена был еще и элемент неожиданности. Он замер у чужой ноги, а потом быстро напал, укусил в бедро и быстро отцепился, с наслаждением слушая чужой истошный крик. 

На крик, как и предполагалось, сбежалась толпа. Фаллен быстро свалил в кусты до того, как его заметили. Не хотелось раскрываться и убивать здесь всех и каждого, поэтому он спрятался в траве, наблюдая за тем, как над лежачим бедным укушенным собрались испуганные людишки. 

В воздух хлынул запах крови и страха. Он был знакомый и такой приятный. Здесь оказалось около дюжины человек, больше половины из которых сильно испугались. Фаллен довольно развалился, чувствуя полное насыщение. Во рту сохранился привкус чужой крови и плоти, а голова слегка кружилась. 

Еще одна причина, по которой он любил захаживать к людям, это их полная беспомощность. Они не могли противостоять ни исходящей от наги опасности, ни его ядам, ни соблазнению. Только вот трахать людей он не всегда решался, предпочитая кого-то более страстного, опытного и чистого. В Патале с этим проблем не было, потому что и нравы там были другие.

Но вот этого длинноносого Фаллен бы взял. С ним можно было и повозиться, научить его любви, но что-то подсказывало, что у парня просто сорвало бы крышу после всего, что Фаллен мог с ним сделать. Наги сливались не только телом, затягивали в это и человеческие души. С людьми было сложно, поскольку те к тому же могли умереть в процессе, а грешок на душу брать как- то не хотелось.

Нажравшись, Фаллен ощутил, что наконец-то засыпает. Его еще и солнцем припекло, так что он кое-как отполз еще дальше и крепко-крепко уснул. 

Трава колыхалась из-за лёгкого прохладного ветерка, и неизвестно, сколько времени он проспал. Возможно, день успел смениться ночью, возможно, даже не раз, но очнулся Фаллен, когда солнце висело по другую сторону от того дерева, которое было видно даже с его удобного тихого местечка. Людей уже не было, и он спокойно уполз к тому пруду, откуда вылез какое-то время назад. 

На Паталу он вернулся сонный, но отдохнувший. Он успел переварить всё, что наел от людей, поэтому не ощущал себя объевшимся. Менять форму Фаллен не спешил, полз в сторону дома, вообще ни о чем не думая. В голове было пусто-пусто и так светло, будто он не спал, а медитировал. 

Фаллен полз по своему городу, любуясь садом, в котором он очутился, наверное, в тысячный раз, и сад восхищал его, как в первый. Он не менялся все это время: здесь были те же деревья со сладким плодами, сказочные аллеи, богатые водоемы. Люди могли назвать это место недоступным райским садом, хотя и сами жили возле восхитительных мест, которые попросту не понимали. Они не могли насытиться тем, что у них было, вечно голодные и жадные. 

Вселенная создала мир удивительным, где каждый уголок был по-своему уникален. У людей было солнце: жаркое, дарящее жизнь и свет. Людям подарили все блага и несметное количество сокровищ. У них была любовь во всевозможных формах. Однако вместо наслаждения жизнью они заливали свои головы всяким дерьмом, а затем перекладывали его на ближнего. 

На самом деле, Фаллен отчасти понимал людей. Раньше, быть может, он возмутился, как это делали многие, а сейчас ему стало бесконечно скучно. 

Оказалось, и от наслаждений можно устать. Наги радовались, что не было войн, что Майя даровал им все чудеса и сады, но Фаллену было скучно. Он и сам не знал, чего хотел, имел кров, еду, любовников. А ещё у него было Знание, что сильно усложняло такую простую красивую жизнь. 

Фаллен встретил по дороге Джигли, отсалютовал ему кончиком хвоста. Тот пребывал в полуформе и зашипел на него, видимо, помня их недавний спор. Такие мелочи пробуждали в нем чувства: злость, обиду, совесть. Это темные чувства, но Фаллен не считал их плохими, потому что они были насыщенными. Он был готов признаться, что дразнил друга специально, но, казалось, Джигли и сам отлично догадывался. 

Они подрались из-за места у озера. Птичий Пепел лишь смеялся над ними, давно раскусив план Фаллена. Он был единственным, кто не поддавался на хитрые уловки друга, но подыгрывал, лениво отвечая колкостями. Это было в стиле Пепла, и Фаллен вообще не обижался на него за это. Птичий Пепел оказался слишком мудрым, возможно, что-то знал, чем-то не делился, был чрезвычайно спокоен и улыбался, даже когда они ругались. 

Одно Фаллену не нравилось: он очень давно хотел затянуть друга с собой на все свои вылазки, но тот продолжал отказываться, словно боялся чего-то.

— Опять шлялся где-то, — протянул Пепел, раскинувшись на траве, как и Джигли, в полуформе. Фаллен прошипел в ответ, но подумал, что может задержаться. — А ведь мог маме помочь и погулять с собакой.

Фаллен остановился у его хвоста, заглянул в человеческие глаза. Пепел улыбался ему тепло, будто согревал огромными солнцами в виде своих светлых глаз. Он потянулся к Фаллену рукой, схватил за хвост и положил себе на грудь. Пальцы прошлись по змеиной коже, нежно поглаживая.

— Ну, рассказывай давай, — попросил Пепел.

Они были знакомы с детства. Никто не считал лета, потому что солнца здесь не было, как и смены дней. Фаллен называл это маленькой вечностью. Он застал тысячи войн на Бхурлоке, но ни одну не помнил. Он считал, что войны — пустая трата времени и энергии. То ли дело любовь.

Ему не нужно было оборачиваться в другую форму, чтобы что-либо рассказать Пеплу — тот отлично понимал его без слов. Фаллену нравилось чувствовать его чуть шершавые прохладные пальцы на всем теле, потому что они в любом случае были теплее его кожи. Пепел погладил его голову двумя пальцами, чуть надавил и приподнял, вновь глядя в глаза. 

— Что ты хочешь услышать? — спросил Фаллен, чувствуя чужую вязкую энергию. Пепел был больше него, разбросал свои конечности и отпустил длинный тёмный хвост куда-то далеко-далеко. 

— Почему ты постоянно сбегаешь?

Фаллен не ответил. Он потерся о его руку и ускользнул, передвигаясь к шее, где была тонкая нежная кожа. Щекотать Пепла было довольно увлекательно, поэтому он обвился вокруг его шеи и шумно задышал в ухо, выражая свое недовольство. Птичий Пепел отлично знал, почему Фаллен уползал, но продолжал тиранить его своими вопросами. 

— А почему ты остаешься? — спросил Фаллен. 

Он не успел пискнуть, как огромный Пепел разом стал меньше, выскользнул из-под него, обернувшись юркой, но крупной змеёй, чтобы через ещё одно мгновение тяжело обвязать Фаллена собственным телом. 

— Какие мы стеснительные! — зашипел Фаллен, оплел его в ответ, чтобы не лежать бревном.

Их морды оказались так близко, что можно было плюнуть ядом, но вместо этого Фаллен вытянул свой длинный язык и лизнул прямо в нос. Пепел сжался сильнее, посмотрел глаза в глаза. Его морда была светлее и больше, а глаза — хитрее. 

— Сейчас уже не те времена, когда нам стоит бояться, — напомнил Фаллен, — я сегодня заставил страдать пятнадцать человек за две секунды. 

— Человек не царь зверей, — ответил Пепел.

— Как и орел.

Пепла назвали в честь подвига дедушки, который застал войну с птицами. Их поколение знало о тех бойнях лишь из легенд, но Пепел был любознательным нагой, поэтому начитался в свое время, прячась в огромной библиотеке, построенной царем Майей. Он не боялся птиц, но не спешил частить с выходами куда-то выше Паталы. При этом же он рассказывал, как ему нравится удивительное бескрайнее небо Сварги и как обидно, что оно не было их собственным. 

У них у обоих была странная тяга к тому, что им не принадлежало, только Фаллен имел наглость пользоваться этим. 

— Поползли вместе, — в который раз предложил Фаллен, погладил его кончиком хвоста. Пепел немного расслабился, снова посмотрел на него. 

— Мне и здесь хорошо, — ответил Пепел, а потом сменил тон на более игривый, — вот, ты пришел, и теперь может стать ещё лучше. 

В этом Фаллен даже не сомневался. 

Птичий Пепел часто менял тему, склоняясь к слиянию. Фаллен рад бы возмущаться, да незачем. Он знал, что стоит им сцепиться, как Пепел застрянет рядом с ним надолго, а там его уже можно было и завалить вопросами. В любом случае, он был готов ждать сколько угодно, лишь бы затащить Пепла с собой, и любовь также входила в его хитрый план.

Он попытался выползти из-под Пепла, когда его хватка ослабла, и почти смог, но ощутил, как чужое тело скользит по его собственному, распространяя сладкую дрожь. Пепел был крупнее и тяжелее, придавил его к земле, пытаясь выровняться телами, уже не оплетал, ласково щекоча хвост своим. 

Фаллен знал эти приемы ухаживания самца так хорошо, что ему не понадобилось ни слова. Они иногда так здоровались, встретившись после долгой разлуки. Он не видел Пепла давно, сильно соскучился по другу, но это не отменяло того факта, что так легко сдаваться Фаллен не собирался. Однако и убегать он не спешил.

— Твою бы энергию да в правильное русло, — прошипел Фаллен — то ли только ему, то ли и себе тоже. Ему было хорошо, как Пеплу, и останавливаться не хотелось. 

Пепел не ответил. Он ускорился, и Фаллен последовал его примеру. Они кружили, примяв всю траву в этом месте, пока не сплетались, просто наслаждаясь приятным скольжением по коже. Фаллену нравилось, что Пепел тяжелый и такой неторопливый, терпеливый. Многим не хватало ровного темпа, из-за чего их оргии часто срывались, не успев начаться. Но с Пеплом жизнь замирала даже на Бхурлоке.

Для установления должной атмосферы и связи нужно было какое-то время, и в один момент они поняли, что у них оказалась неплохая совместимость тел и душ. Тогда они надолго сплелись, забылись, из-за чего их даже потеряли. Но расцепляться не хотелось: Пепел крепко держал его, то облепив своим крепким змеиным телом, то обхватив руками, и Фаллен не отставал, лаская мягкие, точно шелк, волосы, или догоняя знакомую светлую змею, игриво ускользающую от него по всему дому.

С Пеплом было уютно. Фаллен замедлился, будто был готов, но на самом деле просто задумался, ощущая бесконечное блаженство, а ведь они только начали. Разум затуманился, но он слышал судорожное дыхание партнера, которое тот все пытался успокоить. 

Обычно они долго спорили, кто будет принимающим, боролись, но чаще было настолько лень. В последнее время они чаще плыли по течению, подстраивались под настроение друг друга, позволяя энергии перетекать между телами. Так казалось проще и правильнее. Бороться со своей природой — глупо, как и бороться с желаниями. Наг учили этому с самого детства, но конечно же они поняли с опозданием. 

Когда они поравнялись головами, Фаллен ощутил острый влажный язык на морде, извернулся, чтобы посмотреть этому хитрому ублюдку в глаза. Пепел потерся головой о его голову и замер, перестав оплетать его как раньше. В этот момент Фаллен разом сменил позу, быстро перехватил инициативу, и теперь он был сверху. Сегодня захотелось так: Фаллен был силен, вдоволь насытившись, и был готов выбить из друга всю дурь. С самочкой такие игры не прокатили бы, но они оба были самцами, поэтому могли дразнить друг друга до тех пор, пока их разумы не смогут сплестись так же крепко, как и тела, пока не попадут в единый поток, где будут лишь они вдвоем. 

Пепел вздрагивал под ним, постепенно открывался. Фаллен безумно захотел посмотреть в его человеческие глаза — так было проще всего установить нужный контакт, добиться крепкой связи. 

А еще Пепел был красивым. Его кожа была молочного цвета, как и у самого Фаллена что являлось большой редкостью для наг. Раскосые светлые глаза Пепла всегда смотрели хитро, чуть с прищуром, но тепло. Фаллен терялся под его взором, ощущал себя высоко на Сатьялоке, словно их подбросило, словно они взмыли вверх только вдвоем. Словно у них были крылья самого Царя птиц. 

Сейчас он слышал его дыхание, подстраивался под него, чувствуя, как Пепел напряжен. Целоваться тоже хотелось до безумия. Фаллен вытянул язык, доставая до чужого рта, быстро лизнул и убрал его, скатился с Пепла, оборачиваясь в полуформу.

— Мне и змеями нравится, — сказал Пепел, схватил его за шею рукой и притянул ближе, подминая под себя.

Сравнять дыхания был проще в поцелуе. Обжигающая страсть, конечно, штука важная, но им было некуда спешить. В полуформе Пепел был еще длиннее из-за своего бесконечного толстого хвоста. Фаллен обожал, когда его гладили крепкие руки и оплетал этот мощный хвост. В такие моменты хотелось лежать так вечно, смотреть в светлые глаза напротив, забыв обо всем.

Он любил Пепла как самого близкого нага и друга, которому был готов доверить собственную жизнь, поэтому давно перестал удивляться тому, что предпочитал именно его как партнера. Птичий Пепел был чувственным и нежным, мог любить так, как никто не умел. Но как постоянного партнера Фаллен его не рассматривал, понимая, что строить с ним семью не получится. Проблема была в том, что никто из них не смог бы принести потомство, а Пепел хотел традиционную семью, что, однако, не мешало ему зажимать собственного друга.

Фаллен считал, что Пепел его родственная душа, поэтому прощал ему все его причуды. Они ссорились несерьезно, а вот сплетались не по-детски. Поэтому их любовь казалась нормальной, как и долгие поцелуи, переходящие в единение душ и тел.

Фаллену нравилось, как он пах, как смотрел, как дышал и выглядел. Фаллену просто нравилось. Он наслаждался его компанией, ласками и лёгкими прикосновениями, смело перерастающими в крепкие мужские объятия.

Влажный, скользкий язык Пепла плавно скользил у него во рту, пока глаза неотрывно смотрели, словно читали душу. Стало больно от того, как крепко они сплелись хвостами, но пальцы нежно ласкали все самые чувствительные точки. Пепел сжал его твердую грудь, опустился ниже, поглаживая живот, пока Фаллен касался его шеи кончиками пальцев. 

Неизвестно, сколько они так пролежали, но очнулся Фаллен, когда Пепел сидел на его бёдрах лицом к лицу и сжимал бока коленями. Они смотрели друг другу в лицо и сравнялись дыханием, иногда касаясь губами или языками. 

Внизу живота потяжелело от спустившейся энергии. Фаллен гладил его мягкие бёдра, ощущая, как разумы сливаются в едином потоке. Пепел приподнялся, а затем плавно опустился, принимая его внутрь себя, продолжал ровно дышать, тихо выстанывая на выдохе. 

Слова были лишними. Внутри Пепла было так горячо и сладко, а его ощущения, слившиеся с чувствами Фаллена, разливались по всему телу сладкой негой. Пришлось опустить веки, прижаться ближе, но не отпускать. Хотелось держать его в своих объятиях вечно, любоваться длинной шеей, наслаждаться возможностью укротить эту небывалую силу и заполучить себе, как нечто ценное и важное, как то, без чего, казалось, можно было и умереть.

От каждого плавного движения в голове взрывались галактики. К счастью, они нашли опору до того, как приступили к самому главному. Фаллен сидел, откинувшись на дерево спиной, крепко держал Пепла за зад, не позволяя ему упасть. Пепел выгибался точно змей, самозабвенно скакал на нем, крепко стискивая внутри. 

Фаллен держал свое тело под контролем, отпустив в полет разум и душу. Ему было хорошо и легко. Он отпустил все мирское, чтобы все место в голове занял Пепел. А ему нужно было много места. Он чувственно целовал Фаллена, ослеплял ярким свечением от переполняющих ощущений, будто был готов вот-вот взорваться от удовольствия. 

Долгий мощный оргазм накатил оглушительной волной, отправляя в горячую Нирвану. Пепел замер, касаясь его мягких губ с лёгкой улыбкой. Фаллен не чувствовал своего тела, зато так явно ощущал чужое присутствие в своей голове, будто Пепел занял там собой все имеющееся место. 

А потом они начали падать так же медленно, как и поднялись. 

Выходить из потока чужого сознания не хотелось, но пришлось. Пепел удобно устроился на его плече и дышал прямо в шею. В кончиках пальцев приятно покалывало от растекшейся по всему телу приятной энергии. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты уйдешь и не вернёшься, — вдруг начал Пепел, когда к ним вернулся дар речи. Фаллен тихо рассмеялся.

— Я не оставлю тебя, — возразил Фаллен, хрипя, — мы ещё не всю Камасутру прошли.

Пепел хохотнул в ответ, поцеловал его в плечо, но не отпустил. Он был определенно доволен, и Фаллен был безумно рад за него, потому что испытывал то же самое.

— Конечно не оставишь, ведь мне придется идти за тобой, — ответил Пепел и хитро улыбнулся. — А я тебя найду — не сомневайся.

Это звучало, как самое настоящее признание в вечной любви. Было приятно слышать это от него. Пепел был таким родным, что оторваться от него казалось невозможным. Пожалуй, так и работала связь душ. Фаллену не нравилось, что он был зависим, но такая связь оказалась нерушимой и приносила лишь удовольствие.

— Значит, я уйду в Бхурлоку, — решил Фаллен, — и тогда ты пойдешь со мной. 

— Пойду, да. Чтобы вернуть тебя обратно.

Фаллен недовольно застонал, заворочался, наконец-то начав чувствовать собственное тело. Хорошо же их накрыло. 

Он не собирался уходить навсегда. Бхурлока не была их миром, но могла бы скрасить бренное существование своими сумасшедшими дикими нравами. Фаллен знал о людях многое, потому предпочитал братьев наг вместо компании грязных и глупых людишек. Они имели некое очарование, но были пустыми и жестокими. 

Пепла вот язык не поворачивался назвать грязным, но и святым он не был. От него исходит серебряный свет, к которому всегда хотелось прикоснуться, однако за этим всем скрывался хитрый эгоистичный тип. 

Фаллен был конченым садистом и гедонистом, как и любой нага, имел все, что наге было нужно, но душа его требовала приключений. Его пытались разубедить сотню раз, но он имел один железный аргумент: если душа чего-то требует, значит, так оно и должно быть. Он считал, что такого его предназначение, а с сумасшедшим спорить никто не решался. Кроме Птичьего Пепла. 

Он посмотрел вокруг, окинул взглядом красивые деревья, слыша песню ручья. Фаллен наслаждался этим, но мечтал изучить большее.

— Икар, Икар, — протянул Пепел, — тебе всегда будет мало. 

Фаллен громко фыркнул. Не любил он эту греческую мифологию — слишком уж примитивной та была. Но с Пеплом он был отчасти согласен. 

А потом, когда они устроились лёжа на траве, Фаллен рассказал ему все, что видел за последние вылазки. Птичий Пепел молча слушал, перебирая его волосы, отрастил хвост, чтобы недовольно бить кончиком по хвосту Фаллена. Но тот не обращал внимания. Он вел свою историю от солнечных берегов Цейлона до бескрайних Гималайских гор. 

— Недальновидно для существа, способного вылезти из любого водоема, — прервал его Пепел. Фаллен снова скривился, но заметил улыбку на лице друга и продолжил. 

Ему казалось, что эти рассказы впечатляют Пепла. Тот слушал и кивал, делал вид, что он читал про все это, но Фаллен слышал, как быстро бьётся его змеиное сердце. Так же билось его собственное. 

— Я же не зову тебя в Сварлоку, — не удержался Фаллен, когда чужой хвост уж больно сильно ударил его. С богами шутки плохи. 

— Кто бы тебя ещё туда пустил. 

Фаллен выгнулся, выпячивая обнаженные округлые ягодицы, быстро обратившись, в шутку потерся ими о руку Пепла.

— Им это не нужно, — протянул тот. — Я вот не отказался бы, сам знаешь, но не им.

Пепел заговорил низко, словно снова возбудился. Фаллен был истощен после долгого акта любви и разговоров, поэтому больше хотел что-нибудь сожрать. Он несильно ударил по дереву рукой и поймал упавший сочный плод, тут же вкусил его и протянул Пеплу. Тот и от еды отказываться не стал. 

— Я боюсь, что потеряю там себя, — наконец-то признался Пепел. Фаллен не ответил — и без него это знал. — Ты уже себя потерял.

— Нихуя.

Пепел приподнялся на локтях, посмотрел ему в лицо, горячо огладил бедро — просто ласка, без каких-либо поползновений. 

— Будем следить друг за другом? — спросил Пепел. 

— Переплетемся и будем так ползать по улицам, — предложил Фаллен.

Картина вырисовывалась занимательная. Обычных змей быстро бы убили на их месте, но они-то были нагами. Они сами могли убить, кого захотят, а потом проглотить, не жуя. 

— Я не дам тебе потеряться, — серьезно ответил Фаллен, — и себе не дам.

— А, ну, тогда, конечно, пойдем! Уговорил! 

— Я серьёзно.

Пепел поднялся уже на ноги, отсвечивая голой задницей. Она казалась мягче и сочнее любого плода в этом саду, но Фаллен всё-таки хотел что-нибудь съедобнее. Вряд ли Брахма одобрит пожирание задницы своих друзей. Фаллен был очень голодным нагой.

Однако, он уговорил Пепла. Они сидели у пруда и любовались горным хребтом, где сейчас, должно быть, пропадал Замай. Фаллен предположил, что можно взять с собой его, был готов смириться с тем, что на великана-дайтьи будут косо смотреть. Пепел окинул его ревнивым взглядом и сдался, согласившись сползать с ним пару раз, лишь бы Фаллен успокоился. 

Валяться надоело, поэтому они решили пройтись. Фаллен полз, рассудив, что так ему проще. Его снова клонило в сон — он всегда терял много энергии после секса. Пепел же стал бодрее, словно он-то и выкачал всю силу из Фаллена. У них были разные доши, поэтому и ощущали себя соответственно. Фаллен был активным и жизнерадостным, но при этом бесконечно ленивым, а Пепел, тоже считающий, что нестыдно проспать половину жизни, был тяжёлее и мог впасть в длительную меланхолию. Замай звал это болезнью усердного ума. 

— Кстати, тебя батя искал, — вдруг вспомнил Пепел. 

Фаллен остановился на пару секунд, но догнал друга. Он вспомнил, что вообще-то рано ушел, ничего не сказав. 

— Меня долго не было? — спросил он. 

— Три луны на Бхурлоке, — ответил Пепел.

— Хорошо же я накачался, — хихикнул Фаллен. — Зайду к нему позже. 

— Он был зол. 

— Не новость.

Папенька не любил, когда он пропадал вот так. Фаллен обычно предупреждал, особенно после случая, когда он ушел в горы и не возвращался два лунных цикла. Он подружился с якшами, которые и рассказали ему, как интересна Бхурлока. Они пили эликсиры, соблазнили красивых нагини. Домой его буквально притащили знакомые великаны отца. Фаллен тогда был юн и не понимал, насколько опасны горы. В Патале все казалось таким милым и безобидным.

Сейчас он был несколько старше, но думал все об одном. Пепел присматривал за ним, как и Замай. Последний вообще был стариком, возможно, старше отца Фаллена. Никто не удивился бы, годись он им в деды. Но он был мудрый и сильный, а ещё мог заговорить тебя, как самый настоящий якша. 

Они прошли до Джигли, который с их последней встречи сильно захмелел. Здесь никто не следил за временем, потому понятия «напился средь бела дня» не существовало. Оно только в книжках было. Но чем-то подобным и был поражен Джигли, когда расслабленно смотрел на них снизу вверх.

— Тебе нормально? — спросил его Пепел на всяких случай.

— Мне заебись, — ответил Джигли, — настолько, что я прощаю Фаллену все его грехи. 

Они переглянулись и, хихикнув, двинулись дальше. Куда именно? Неважно.

В Патале, куда ни глянь, везде рай да благодать. Фаллен любил это место, но находиться здесь вечно не мог. Сердце ныло, а ноги сами несли его к реке, через которую он перемещался в Бхурлоку. Он терял много энергии при перемещении, но быстро восстанавливался, словно подключался к какому-то энергетическому каналу, откуда черпал безграничный восторг, глотал, как столь нужный живому организму воздух.

Отстраивая столицу, царь Майя действительно старался. Фаллен столько раз думал о том, как, должно быть, тяжело ему было, но такая работа казалась в разы увлекательнее праздного лежания где-нибудь в кустах. Купаться в фонтанах тоже быстро заебало, причем ещё в детстве. 

Пепел не жаловался на жизнь, но считал, что вечная утопия — их проклятье, однако, в отличие от Фаллена, принимал это с достоинством. Карма — сука. В этом был смысл, но Фаллен не был готов так просто смириться с этим. 

— За какие такие грехи меня засунули в мир вечных удовольствий? — протянул Фаллен, когда они подходили к дому Пепла. 

— Все ты жалуешься, — отмахнулся тот. — Кто-то, быть может, мечтает оказаться в Патале! 

— Кто в Сварлоке жил, тот в цирке не смеётся, — решил Фаллен, вспоминая красочные книжки из детства. Пепел фыркнул, но улыбнулся, узнавая автора шутки. 

Фаллен, к слову, тоже не смеялся. Каждое пробуждение напоминало предыдущее: встал, поел, помог отцу, нашел друзей, с которыми развлекался до сна, а иногда так и проводили время — засыпая где-нибудь а саду. Успокаивало лишь то, что его парни не были обычными рядовыми нагами, теми тупыми одухотворенными идиотами, которые радовались возможности проебывать свое существование. Такие говорили, что их жизнь — почти Нирвана. Фаллен искренне недоумевал, как низко надо пасть, чтобы радоваться материальным благам так сильно.

«Просветлился — не пались!» — говорил Замай и свалил работать в горы, прерываясь на войны с дэвами, но не из зависти, как все, а за идею. Фаллен считал, что тот просто втрескался в очередную богиню и теперь ебёт себе мозги. Фаллен ему даже завидовал — он хотя бы смысл в жизни нашел.

А что он сам? Какой смысл жить, если у тебя все есть? Еда на деревьях росла, ебаться хоть ежесекундно можно было. Кто-то, конечно, заземлял себя работой, но Фаллен считал, что не создан для такого. То ли дело путешествие по мирам.

Пепел и сам был душой блуждающей. Он считал, что его смысл жизни — искусство. Джигли упарывался. А Фаллен бесконечно мечтал, зная, что откладывать свои скитания по мирам глупо. Лучше сдохнуть от людей-птиц, чем осесть в этом мире и стать покорной нагой.


	2. Божественные приколы

Каждый свой выходной Ваня Евстигнеев старался проводить на улице. Его квартира, пусть и уютно обставленная, несколько угнетала своей тишиной и пустотой, а на просторе, под голубым небом и вдохновение просыпалось, и думалось проще. Это воскресение как раз выдалось неожиданно тёплым для середины апреля, поэтому он, недолго думая, сразу после завтрака подхватил книгу и плед и отправился в Нескучный сад читать на природе.

Он сел на плед, привалившись спиной к стволу широкого дуба, и раскрыл книгу на маленькой красной закладочке. «Воскресение» Толстого он успел дочитать почти до середины, и теперь не терпелось узнать, что же там дальше. С первых же страниц он провалился в сюжет с головой и потерял счет времени. Но уйти в чтение с концами ему всё же не позволили.

Неподалеку кто-то противно завизжал, а затем раздались громкие возгласы и мальчишеский хохот. Ваня поднял глаза от книги и обернулся. И тут же замер на месте. Двое пацанов схватили какую-то чёрную змеюку, длинную и блестящую, даже, кажется, с небольшим капюшончиком — кобра в центре Москвы? — и куда-то несли, громко споря о том, каким способом её прикончить. Первой мыслью было то, что змея ненастоящая, что это очередной пранк малолеток или пацаны просто вытащили игрушку проветриться, но потом он присмотрелся и понял, что змея живая: она вяло извивалась в руках мальчишек, словно была пришибленная, поэтому не кусалась, а пацаны сумели справиться с ней.

Ваня сам змей боялся и, мягко говоря, недолюбливал, — и ведь было за что: пару месяцев назад, когда он ездил в Непал, его укусило что-то крайне ядовитое, и спасся он только потому что местный мужик вовремя заметил, что Ваню начало парализовывать, и тут же вколол ему что-то. С другой стороны, просто так дать убить невинное существо Ваня никому бы не позволил, да и неизвестно, чем вообще эта история могла закончиться. Змея могла очухаться, и тогда либо мальчишек пришлось бы спасать, либо же они прикончили бы её раньше. 

Он подорвался с места, едва успев подхватить плед и сумку, и устремился за ребятами. Сердце бешено колотилось, напоминая о прошедших событиях в горах. Он прекрасно понимал, что кобра в центре города — это ненормально, боялся одновременно и за мальчишек, и за змею, которая всё меньше казалась живой и уже безвольно болталась в грязных руках одного из парней.

— Эй, пацаны! — окликнул их Ваня. Подростки обернулись, но змею не выпустили. — А ну быстро отпустите животное!

Они вылупились на него.

— Ты вообще кто такой? — спросил тот, что помельче, держащий бессознательную змеюку, висящую как шланг на вытянутой руке. Живая ли ещё?

— Пошёл нахуй, — закончил за него второй, более крупный. 

Этот был таким крепким и грузным, что и самому Ване мог переебать, но Евстигнеев не отступил ни на шаг. 

Он даже сразу растерялся от такого обращения. Подростки презрительно зыркнули на него напоследок и продолжили свой путь. Он попытался вспомнить себя в их возрасте, решил, что точно испугался бы здорового татуированного дядю, но современные детки были совершенно другими. Как и полагалось, тактика грубости не сработала, значит, стоит попробовать убедить их хитростью.

— Да стойте вы! — Ваня снова догонял подростков, потому что останавливаться они на этот раз не думали. — А что если это какая-то редкая змея, которых мало уже осталось и…

— Похуй, — лаконично ответил мелкий. Ваня хотел их запугать, зная, что это за змея и на что она способна. На секунду ему показалось, что его преследуют от самого Катманду, но мысль была такая глупая, что он её сразу отмел. Но на него возможная угроза жизни подействовала бы, а эти могли снова послать его, а то и начать атаковать. 

И что за дети нынче пошли. Ваня скрипнул зубами и продолжал плестись за мелкими живодерами. Драться с детьми — такой себе метод убеждения, однако очень хотелось вломить им. Он мотнул головой, сразу отбрасывая неугодные плохие мысли. Остался последний вариант.

— А давайте я ее у вас куплю, — предложил он. Пацаны остановились и обернулись к нему. Змея всё ещё не подавала признаков жизни. Едва Ваня сказал про деньги, глаза пацанов синхронно хитро заблестели. — Реально куплю. За пятьсот рублей. Лады?

— Тыщу гони, и она твоя, — ответил крупный.

Ваня опешил. Расчетливые садисты!

Мелкий тут же отшвырнул змеюку в сторону Вани. Та шлепнулась в траву и наконец снова слабо пошевелилась. Ваня инстинктивно отпрянул, но вовремя опомнился и потянулся за бумажником. Тыща так тыща. Парой обедов в кафе меньше, что ж. Он смиренно выудил из бумажника хрустящую бирюзовую купюру и протянул мелкому парню. 

Мальчишки тут же убежали, а он так и остался стоять и смотреть на блестящую чёрную тушку. Змеюка глянула на него, и Ваня встрепенулся. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, он сел рядом с ней на корточки. У него руки тряслись от одного её вида и здравый смысл подсказывал, что стоит поймать её, посадить в сумку и отвезти куда-нибудь, где она никого не укусит, а её — никто не обидит. Это было страшно, потому что иногда ядовитым змеям удаляют клыки, но Ваня надеялся, что эта малышка принадлежит кому-то, кто знает, как себя вести со столь опасными созданиями. 

Как ловить её, он не знал, да и боялся, помня, как совсем недавно прощался с жизнью. Пришлось оставить руки при себе. Змея смотрела долгим немигающим взглядом, чуть ли не благодарно и не спешила уползать. Ваня понадеялся, что она действительно рада спасению, а не планирует напасть на него, наконец-то придя в себя.

— Давай, ползи подальше от людей, кыш-кыш, — велел он ей мягко, будто заговаривая её, показывая, что не все люди плохие и не надо никого кусать. Змея не двигалась, лишь наконец отвернулась от него и мотнула головой. — Ну же.

Видимо, что-то решив для себя, змеюка всё же нырнула в траву и быстро скрылась в ней. У Вани появилось странное чувство, что змея каким-то образом поняла его и больше никому не попадётся. По крайней мере, спасать её и увозить куда подальше, Ваня желанием не горел — всё ещё недолюбливал их, хоть и должен был, по идее, относиться ко всем живым существам одинаково дружелюбно. Да, у него был плохой опыт, но эта малышка не была виновата в грехах собратьев, так ведь?

Ваня поднялся на ноги и пошёл по аллее дальше. Маленькое приключение слегка взбудоражило его и читать больше не хотелось. Хотелось выпить чашечку кофе и выкурить пару сигарет. Ваня решил, что кофе уж точно сейчас не будет лишним, и поспешил к выходу из парка, но был остановлен внезапно зазвонившим телефоном. Звонил Мирон, поэтому Ваня вынужден был взять трубку, — после первого сброшенного вызова друг имел привычку названивать до победного, параллельно написывая сообщения, так что игнорировать его не получалось.

Ваня вздохнул и приземлился на ближайшую скамейку, нажав на кнопку принятия звонка.

— Привет, — выдохнул он в трубку.

— Утречка, — протянул Мирон бодро. — Я к тебе тут по одному вопросу, и мне даже неловко, если честно. — Он вздохнул, и Ваня прям увидел, как Мирон нервно чешет затылок. — В общем, пост для блога нужен сегодня вечером, с фотками, поэтому сразу спрошу, ты успеешь их дообрабатывать к вечеру?

Ваня и забыл про фото из поездки. Мирон в этом году хотел сделать всё — буквально всё, что есть в этом мире. Так казалось, потому что он маниакально пахал, как не в себя, и находил работу и для друга. Евстигнееву даже в отпуске нашли занятие. Однако Ваня не жаловался, радуясь такому энтузиазму, отфоткал для Мирона много интересных мест и поделился опытом, рассказав про местные непальские больницы. 

Он давно отправил первую партию снимков Фёдорову, принялся за вторую, но его отвлекли на новый заказ. Некрасиво получилось, но Ваня без проблем мог доделать всё этим же вечером. 

— Я… — начал было Ваня, но его перебили.

— Извини, я пойму, если нет.

— Да, конечно, успею, успокойся, — выпалил Ваня, пока его снова не прервали.

— Спасибо большое, ты меня прям спасешь, — Мирон выдохнул с облегчением.

— Не вопрос вообще, — кивнул Ваня, уже смирившись с тем, что сейчас вместо томного распития кофе в кафешке придётся вернуться домой. Но, ничего, вечером он, возможно компенсирует. Может, с Мироном же и встретятся — тот наверняка все материалы давно приготовил, поэтому вечером будет свободен. 

— Как ты вообще?

Вопрос отчасти застал врасплох, потому что Мирон интересовался его самочувствием и делами буквально вчера, и с тех пор не изменилось ровным счётом ничего.

— Да хорошо, как всегда, — Ваня пожал плечами. Может, Федоров делал это из вежливости, чтобы не выглядело так, словно он звонил исключительно ради фото? — Как сам?

— Отлично. Рад за тебя, — Мирон как всегда говорил торопливо, будто всё время куда-то опаздывал. — Я весь в делах, поэтому лучше ближе к вечеру побеседуем более свободно, если ты не против. Сейчас бежать пора. Спасибо, что снова спасаешь, Вань!

— Не за что, — улыбнулся Ваня, — до вечера тогда?

— До связи.

После разговора с Мироном, даже не смотря на предстоящую работу в собственный выходной, настроение как-то само поползло вверх, и Ваня, подхватив сумку, пошёл к выходу из парка. Обычно он любил ходить сюда пешком, благо от дома было недалеко, дорога превращалась в получасовую прогулку неспешным шагом по центру Москвы, но сейчас стоило поторопиться, и он вызвал такси. Водитель попался молчаливый, и Ваня, решив не докучать, просто наслаждался музыкой по радио.

Дома он кинул все вещи в прихожей и отправился первым делом варить себе вожделенный кофе, чтобы потом уже вместе с ним засесть за комп. Он вечно обставлял своё рабочее место чашками и долго разгребал срач после работы, но так он привык. В этот раз он подозревал, что все пойдёт по тому же сценарию, поэтому заранее смирился. 

Спустя четверть часа работа уже кипела, Ваня порадовался, что вышлет фотографии Мирону пораньше и всё-таки отдохнет остаток своего выходного. После кофе захотелось есть, и он нехотя поднялся и побрел в сторону кухни. Боковое зрение зацепилось за какое-то движение в коридоре, и Ваня обернулся, застыв с пустой кружкой в руке. Его сумка действительно шевелилась.

Из сумки медленно выползла та самая змеюка, которую он спас в Нескучном саду. Она смерила его скучающим взглядом и поползла в его сторону. Что за нахуй? Он же оставил её в парке. Змея всё надвигалась. Он отшатнулся.

— Эй-эй, ты чё, какого хуя? — Ваня старался придать своему голосу возмущённый тон, чтобы перекрыть нарастающий страх. Ведь животные реагируют на тон, правда?

Змеюка качнула треугольной головой и скользнула за порог ванной. Ваня в ступоре пялился на дверь ванной и лихорадочно рассуждал, что же делать. В панике гуглить номер службы отлова диких животных в Москве или сразу позвонить в МЧС? Пока он осторожно, спиной вперёд отступал в сторону комнаты, где остался телефон, из ванной вдруг послышались шаги. Вполне человеческие. Воры? Он, конечно, включил себе музычку фоном, но негромко, посещал ванную после прихода домой, поэтому такой явный посторонний звук не должен был вообще появляться. Ваня решил, что совсем уже поехал кукухой. 

Пока он решал, куда всё-таки звонить и чем обороняться, из ванной вышел абсолютно голый парень. Ваня схватился за кружку обеими руками как за спасательный круг в этом море безумия. Он же не мог перепутать квартиры: ключи подошли, его ноут стоял на своем родном месте. Да и где мог спрятаться такой относительно высокий чувак? У Вани голова заболела.

Парень, к слову, был весьма красивый: худощавый, но подтянутый, стройный, белокожий и темноволосый. Правда, ужасно лохматый и будто какой-то сонный или на отходняках. Единственное, что коробило в его внешности — странная бородка-эспаньолка без усов, придававшая лицу какой-то диковатый вид. Парень был ниже Вани на пару сантиметров, но смотрел чётко в глаза своими чёрными и бездонными. В его лице было нечто неуловимо змеиное, — в скулах и щеках, в этом взгляде. Ваня даже залип ненадолго, но затем не смог пересилить себя и опустил взгляд, мимо острых ключиц, тёмных сосков и плоского живота — на пах. Ох, а тут ни единого лишнего волоска.

— Хочешь? — прошелестел парень тихо и шагнул вперёд.

Ваня поймал себя на том, что ему действительно хочется кивнуть и отдаться, хотя бы просто дотронуться. Его словно зачаровали чем-то, от чего у него напрочь отбило память и инстинкт самосохранения, чем-то, не дающим ему отвести взгляд и выгнать парня, кем бы он ни был. Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение, и нахмурился.

— Ты вообще кто такой? И как ты здесь оказался?

Парень в ответ неопределённо повёл плечами и проскользнул мимо него в сторону кухни.

— У тебя тут еды не найдётся? Что-то я проголодался, — протянул он лениво, игнорируя законного хозяина квартиры. Голос его тоже был довольно приятным и необычно высоким, что Ваня даже встрепенулся.

Ваня совершенно не знал, как реагировать на подобное поведение незваного гостя, он просто повернулся на голос и вновь застыл истуканом. Парень по-хозяйски искал что-то в нижних шкафах, слегка наклонившись, и его небольшой аккуратный зад призывно выпятился навстречу. Ваня тяжело сглотнул и на ватных ногах шагнул в кухню.

— Ты…— начал было Ваня, но парень обернулся, быстро глянул на него, а затем заметил на кухонном столе вазу с фруктами и тут же выхватил из нее сочное красное яблоко. Ванино яблоко. — Да кто ты, блять, такой? — не выдержал Евстигнеев. Парень заполз на кухонную столешницу и сел, закинув ногу на ногу. — И откуда ты взялся в моей квартире?

Незваный гость смотрел на него какое-то время, словно вновь пытался околдовать. Он достаточно органично смотрелся на Ваниной кухне, но это не отменяло того факта, что он был здесь посторонним. Он был наглым, спокойно вел себя здесь так, будто Вани вообще не было. 

— Ты сам меня принёс, — донеслось до Вани сквозь сочный хруст яблока.

— Чего?

Парень изящным движением запустил свободную руку в волосы, зачесав их назад, чуть откинул голову и улыбнулся. 

— Меня Фаллен звать, и я нага, — сказал он медленно, будто объясняя маленькому ребёнку. Ваня инстинктивно дёрнулся, увидев уязвимо открывшуюся шею, и продолжил тупо пялиться, пытаясь понять, что тут вообще происходит. — Ты спас меня в парке и, — тут он болезненно поморщился, — купил, видимо.

— Ты… змея? — выдохнул Ваня поражённо.

— Нага я, говорю ж.

Нет, конечно, Ваня много чего читал о нагах — величественных и прекрасных полулюдях-полузмеях, но всегда думал, что это не более чем древние легенды. Он видел их изображения на картинах и скульптурах, когда мотался по Индии и Таю, но не припоминал, чтобы они были хотя бы приблизительно такими красивыми, как его гость.

Теперь перед ним сидел живой пример, правда, в полностью человеческом обличье, с ногами. Да и какие это были ноги! Длинные, стройные, изящные, — такие идеально смотрелись бы на Ваниных плечах. Он закусил губу и почувствовал, как слегка краснеет. Это не ускользнуло от внимания Фаллена, который тут же похабно ухмыльнулся.

Ваня задумался, а вдруг это всё было просто бредом помешанного. Если Ваня поверит этому парню, то в дурку придётся везти их обоих. Но, что удивительно, его слова объясняли многое, потому что змея пропала, а чувак возник буквально из ниоткуда. 

— Чем докажешь? — нахмурился он, не привыкший верить всем и каждому на слово.

Фаллен закатил глаза и вздохнул. Затем он с хрустом доел огрызок от яблока и кивнул сам себе. Ваня успел лишь моргнуть, как на кухонной столешнице вместо длинноногого парня вдруг оказалась та самая чёрная змеюка, которая теперь смотрела на него выжидающе. Ваня стоял столбом и пялился на неё. Ок, как? Оптические иллюзии, пранк, волшебство? Гляделки затянулись, и он снова моргнул. На месте змейки оказался парень, чуть более лохматый чем раньше, но донельзя довольный собой.

— Вао, — поражённо выдохнул Ваня, всё ещё не веря своим глазам. — Уф, ладно. Допустим, ты действительно нага. Что ты в таком случае забыл на Земле? В Патале скучно стало?

— О, ты даже представить себе не можешь, как в Патале на самом деле скучно, — страдальчески протянул Фаллен и облизнулся. — А тут круто. Да я так, гуляю, с людьми общаюсь. Вы интересные. Кстати, спасибо, что спас меня.

Если бы Ваня знал, что это не простая змея, он бы старался больше. Звучало бредово даже в собственной голове. Он испытывал странное волнительное возбуждение от осознания того, кто именно перед ним был. Это было нереально, фантастически. Руки не слушались, а ноги почти не держали. 

— Не за что, типа, — Ваня слабо улыбнулся и всё же поставил многострадальную кружку на стол. В голове разом было столько мыслей, что он не знал, за какую зацепиться и что сказать. — Всё ещё сложно поверить, что это на самом деле был ты…

И, да, это был не простой нага, а безумно красивый — Ване сильно повезло. На самом деле, выглядело как проклятье. Кто-то придумал это специально для него, подстроил за какие-то прошлые грехи. Ваня рад бы пожаловаться, да чёрт уж больно был хорош. Он начинал чувствовать себя конченым дегенератом, забывшим все слова на свете, но, к счастью, наге было похуй. 

— Кстати, — Фаллен ловко спрыгнул со столешницы, и Ваня огромным усилием воли заставил себя не смотреть на его покачнувшийся член. — Ты же наверняка боишься змей, зачем полез геройствовать?

Ваня сперва хотел спросить, откуда Фаллен знает про его новоявленную фобию, подумал, не читает ли нага мысли, но потом понял, что бояться змей — нормально. 

— Решил, что подростки убьют невинное создание, если я не вмешаюсь, — Фаллен громко фыркнул на слове «невинное». Ваня постарался отвести от него взгляд, в панике заметался им по кухне, в результате чего тупо уставился в окно. И тут же пожалел об этом, когда его груди коснулись прохладные пальцы. Ваня отшатнулся.

— Эй, парень…

— Ваня.

Голос выдавал его, как и всё тело, обнажая мысли. Безумно хотелось потянуться к нему, коснуться бархатной кожи хоть руками, хоть языком. 

— Эй, Ваня, есть у тебя ещё что пожрать? — поинтересовался он бесцеремонно, но руку всё же убрал. — О!

Ваня обернулся и увидел, как Фаллен тянется к пятнистому банану. Он и моргнуть не успел, как парень в пару движений освободил фрукт от кожуры и немедленно заглотил целиком, даже не жуя, но при этом блаженно прикрыв глаза. У Вани пересохло в горле, а в штанах заметно шевельнулось. Тело потихоньку предавало его, как он ни старался подавлять в себе подобные низменные желания, навеянные такими яркими соблазнами.

— Нет, фрукты всё же не моё, — поморщился Фаллен и шагнул ещё ближе. — Ваня, хочешь покормить меня или всё-таки сначала займёмся чем-то более интересным?

Ваня вытаращился. В голове сразу появилась яркая картинка: он кормит гибкого нагу с рук, а тот часто облизывается и стонет, касается его пальцев губами. Да, он хотел его покормить, как и заняться чем-нибудь интересным потом, но пока не до конца потерял голову и, видимо, его старания совладать с собой отразились у него на лице. Фаллен звонко расхохотался.

— Выглядишь совсем как дебил с таким лицом, ох, — он улыбнулся и посмотрел Ване в глаза. Вблизи они не казались совсем чёрными, а были скорей тёмно-карими, такими глубокими и блестящими, что на дне зрачков Ваня видел своё отражение. — Хотя знаешь, мне нравится так.

— Окей…— протянул Ваня и попробовал отстраниться, поймал себя на мысли, что ему совсем этого не хочется, скорей наоборот — всё тело жаждет прильнуть ближе, прижаться, схватить. Наги обладали же какой-то магией? Может, дело было в этом?

— Ну так что? — парень вздёрнул пышную бровь и чуть прикусил губу, всё ещё не отводя взгляда.

— Что? — Ваня попробовал сыграть в дурачка, но не тут-то было.

— Я чувствую, как ты хочешь меня, — промурлыкал Фаллен, подступая ещё на шаг. Места между ними почти уже не осталось. Ваня понял, что задыхается.

— Нет, — он мотнул головой.

— Мне можешь врать сколько угодно, но себе-то не ври, — фыркнул парень, снова откинув чёлку назад, затем вдруг потянул носом воздух рядом с Ваниной шеей. — От тебя даже пахнет желанием! Почему бы не отдаться соблазну тогда, раз мы оба не против?

— Не могу я так сразу, — замялся Ваня. Фаллен притиснулся вплотную и снова глубоко вдохнул. Сам он соблазнительно свежо пах свежескошенной травой и яблоками.

— Но почему? — недоумевал Фаллен тихо. Ваня наконец отвёл взгляд, и тот сам собой опустился на чужой пах, будто намагниченный чем-то. Ваня судорожно сглотнул — у Фаллена тоже привстал. — А ведь твоё тело только за.

— Моё тело может ошибаться, — парировал Ваня из последних сил, всё-таки заставил себя поднять голову.

— Ты ещё про благородный восьмеричный путь начни мне затирать сейчас, — хохотнул парень, но, заметив Ванино страдальческое лицо, испустил раздосадованный стон. — Да ну тебя.

— Прости, — он неловко улыбнулся и попытался отстранить от себя Фаллена, который уже успел припереть его к стене. Надо было выбираться. 

Ещё немного, и он бы сдался, как в былые лихие времена. Встреться они пару лет назад, давно облюбовали бы и пол, и стол, и подоконник. Ваня бы без сомнений нагнул эту змейку, и тот был бы только за, но сейчас он действительно не мог. Разум не позволял идти на поводу у тела и тяжёлых, влажных мыслей, только вот Фаллен до сих пор был готов ко всему, что Ваня мог предложить, будто давал время передумать.

— После какого по счёту свидания можно трахаться, чтобы не замарать свою карму, не подскажешь? — Фаллен всё же отступил на полшага назад, даруя Ване свободу.

— Ну, не знаю, после третьего, например? — ответил Ваня честно и решил действовать на опережение. — Всё ещё хочешь есть?

— А ты меня накормишь? — поддержал Фаллен и снова игриво закусил губу. 

Ваня вспомнил, что у него был виноград и мёд, который ему подогнал кто-то из знакомых, когда он заболел. Как же рядом с Фалленом было невыносимо тяжело. Но нужно было взять себя в руки, преодолеть это сложное испытание вопреки всем желаниям, от которых тянуло внизу живота, а в районе паха приятно тяжелело. 

— Конечно, — ответил он хрипло, — только тебе надо одеться, потому что мы пойдём на улицу.

Отступление в спальню за одеждой было отчасти тактическим ходом, потому что Ванин мозг уже плавился от этого невозможного парня, и все предохранители в нём горели синим пламенем. Ваня выудил из шкафа чёрный худос и не менее чёрные спортивки, затем подумал и выделил ещё и трусы с носками. Фаллен тем временем приплёлся за ним и теперь заинтересованно разглядывал спальню с большой незаправленной кроватью.

— Удобно на ней спать одному? — задумчиво спросил он, кивнув на кровать.

— Охуенно, — кивнул Ваня и протянул Фаллену одежду. Тот медленно кивнул и начал неторопливо одеваться.

Как и ожидалось, чёрный Фаллену ужасно шёл. Ваня сам себя возненавидел.

Они отправились на прогулку до ближайшего приличного кафе, и Ваня всё не мог отделаться от мысли, что это всё ужасно походит на первое свидание. День выдался более чем тёплым, и Ваня расстегнул толстовку и подкатал рукава. Фаллен тут же изучающе посмотрел на его предплечья.

— Красиво, — протянул он, пока они шли по какому-то узкому переулку. — Но где-то я уже видел подобное.

Ваня лишь пожал плечами и улыбнулся, удержавшись от едкого комментария, что, вероятно, у Фаллена плохая зрительная память и он просто-напросто не различает разные татуировки. У наг же их не бывает? У Фаллена, вот, не было, и Ваня точно знал это, успев рассмотреть всё его тело вдоль и поперёк. Интересная первая встреча состоялась у них, конечно — Ваня не мог припомнить ни одной подобной, а повидал много всякого. 

Выйдя на более широкую улицу, они наткнулись на какой-то милый ресторанчик прямо на углу, и Ваня решил, что это судьба. Тем более странное название — «Мама лама» — только интриговало. Не смотря на то, что они завалились сюда в самый разгар бранча, свободных мест было достаточно. Фаллен тут же облюбовал маленький столик рядом с каким-то тщедушным кустиком в огромной кадке.

Фаллен приземлился на потрёпанное винтажное кресло, подобрав под себя одну ногу, и тут же уткнулся в тощий буклетик меню. Ваня решил, что тот, будучи змеёй в душе, ровно сидеть просто не в состоянии. Он усмехнулся своим мыслям и стал наблюдать за парнем. Тот, покусывая губу, пробежал глазами всё меню, повертел его в руках и нахмурился, затем поднял взгляд на Ваню.

— Так. Мне все эти названия почти ничего не говорят, — признался он. — Так что, может, возьмёшь мне что-нибудь сам на свой вкус?

— Ок, — кивнул Ваня. Затем спохватился. — А ты?..

— Я вообще всеядный, — Фаллен расплылся в хитрой улыбке, откинул куда-то меню и вальяжно развалился в кресле, заняв собой его полностью. Ему шла эта ленивая непринужденность — сразу было видно, что с ней он и родился. Стало дико интересно, какие они — наги. 

Ваня кивнул и, когда к ним подошёл официант, сделал заказ. Пару минут они просидели молча, Фаллен смотрел по сторонам, разглядывая интерьер ресторанчика и людей, обедающих за его столиками. Ваню же всего занимали разнообразные вопросы.

— Слушай, — несмело начал он, и Фаллен вернулся к нему взглядом, — я спросить хотел. Раз уж ты и твоя Нагалока существует, то что тогда ещё существует? 

— Всё, — протянул Фаллен и, подавшись вперёд, облокотился на столик, — вообще всё. 

— И великаны, и люди-птицы? — не верил Ваня.

— Всё-всё, — даже как-то нараспев ответил Фаллен и хитренько улыбнулся. — Вон, — он показал на тучного мужчину, едва умещающегося за столиком из окна, — мужик — воплощение Ганеши, вообще-то.

— Чего?

Фаллен хохотнул своей шутке, а Ваня сложил руки на груди, — на секунду он ведь повёлся, ну и глупое у него лицо было в этот миг. Теперь он был готов верить любому слову Фаллена, потому что не был уверен в существующей реальности. В его жизни теперь многое будет по-другому, и он сам себе удивлялся, понимая, что принял это всё как-то слишком легко. Может, он просто не до конца осознал всё, но шок спал довольно быстро, и ему на смену пришёл неисчерпаемый интерес. 

Но это же не повод наебывать его! 

— Вообще, я серьёзно спрашивал, — буркнул он, — я ведь просто человек, и мне трудно выкупить все твои божественные приколы. А ты ещё и издеваешься. Стоило тебя спасать…

— Ну, сорян, — Фаллен поднял руки в примирительном жесте, но ухмылялся всё ещё хитренько. — Но не особо-то я и нуждался в спасении, но в карму тебе зачтётся.

— Ну да, ну да, — покивал Ваня. 

Вот тебе, Евстигнеев, и благодарность. А ведь он его ещё кормить собирался. Ване было неудобно спрашивать, но, наблюлая чужую наглость, он решил, что не будет думать о том, насколько приставучий. Карма, да. 

Им принесли напитки — какой-то зелёный освежающий лимонад в кувшине со льдом. Ваня тут же принялся разливать его по стаканам.

— Кстати, — вспомнил он, — как тебя вообще угораздило валяться в беспамятстве в Нескучном саду?

— Да мы тусили в центре этого города, — Фаллен задумчиво почёсывал свою бородку и смотрел куда-то в потолок. — Совсем дикая вечерина была. Я вообще с другом был… Кстати, где он?

Фаллен даже весь напрягся и сел ровно, нахмурил брови, силясь вспомнить события субботнего вечера. Ваня не смог удержать в себе тупой смешок. Нага-тусовщик потерял своего другана на тусе в огромном городе. 

— Вао… — качнул головой Ваня и потянулся к своему лимонаду. Он как-то раз и сам потерялся, уйдя за пивом вечером. Парни потом сказали ему, что его не было больше двух часов, а Ваня вообще не понял, где был. Но он-то потом вернулся домой, и чёрт знает, что произошло с напарником Фаллена. 

Тот, однако же, не выглядел особенно напуганным — значит, они в такой ситуации оказались не в первый раз, либо же им в принципе ничего не угрожало. Ваня не стал переживать за незнакомого змея. 

— Бля, надеюсь, его не украл какой-нибудь орёл, — усмехнулся Фаллен в итоге. Ваня чуть не подавился напитком. 

Наконец им принесли еду. Фаллену Ваня взял то же самое что и себе — грибной суп и фалафель на тарелке. Нага настороженно понюхал суп, и его брови удивлённо дёрнулись вверх.

— Ещё не распробовал людскую кухню, но это пахнет даже вкусно, — озвучил свой вердикт он. Затем всё-таки попробовал. Ваня наблюдал за ним с плохо скрываемым любопытством, сам так и не приступив к еде. 

Всё это казалось странной туповатой шуткой. Ваня не понимал, в какой момент его жизнь завернула куда-то не туда и за какие такие заслуги ему досталось счастье быть спутником наги, в существование которых Ваня ранее не верил. Да он и до сих пор не привык к этой странной мысли. 

— Это, — нага ткнул в фалафель, — могли приготовить и вкуснее. Здесь про специи вообще не слышали? 

Ваня попробовал и сам, решил, что было вполне съедобно. А потом он вспомнил, что Фаллен наверное выполз откуда-нибудь из Индии, где такая еда могла показаться пресной. Ваня сам ел фалафель в Дели, и он сильно отличался от того, что делали в Москве. Интересно было, как готовят в Израиле. Ваня подумал, что можно было съездить туда и позвать Мирона. 

Он улыбнулся своей идее, уже представляя, как Фёдоров будет орать, что это несмешная шутка. Пока думал, Ваня и забыл, что у него, вроде как, свидание. Фаллен оказывал сексуальное давление на него, когда они были дома вдвоём, а Ваня, вроде как, почти поддался, так что их посиделки можно было назвать свиданием. Пусть они и познакомились довольно своеобразно. 

Он посмотрел на Фаллена, заинтересованно подался вперёд, пока не притрагиваясь к еде. Нага пробовал суп, странно держа ложку левой рукой. 

— А это ничего так, — продолжил делиться Фаллен, — хотя я бы мяска навернул.

Ваня как-то не додумался насчёт мяса. Перед ним, действительно, был змей, который по логике должен был питаться мясом. Чем там они кормятся? Мышами? Евстигнеев попытался вспомнить те легенды, и разум нарисовал библейские образы наг и райского сада: они держали сочные плоды кончиками хвостов и улыбались друг другу острыми клыками. Точно, Фаллен же облюбовал одинокое яблоко на его кухне. 

Попытавшись всмотреться в Фаллена, Ваня совсем забыл про свой заказ. У наги действительно были острые зубки, но они больше походили на человеческие. К пите он не притрагивался, но напал на салат и суп. Фаллен плотоядно облизнулся, решил, что только он творец своей судьбы и вывалил фалафели в суп, беря по одному пальцами. 

Ване было уже тупо интересно, чем это закончится. Фаллен медленно облизал испачканные пальцы, от чего у Вани в голове непроизвольно возникли эротичные картины. Нага сел ровнее, чтобы согнуть в колене и поставить на кресло вторую. Он довольно застонал, схватил ложку и посмотрел на Ваню с плотоядной улыбкой. 

— Будешь дольше думать, я займусь твоей порцией, — сказал Фаллен ему. Ваня вздрогнул. 

Ваня продолжил наблюдать. Фаллен снова заткнулся и взялся за еду. Ел он быстро, словно был невероятно голоден, причмокивал и тихонько стонал, что было невозможно слушать. Ваня ненавидел, когда люди чавкают, но был готов простить это одному наге. Он решил, что готов водить его на завтраки, обеды и ужины каждый день, лишь бы сидеть напротив и смотреть на то, как Фаллен ест. Евстигнеев снова почувствовал это тяжёлое возбуждение. Есть не хотелось совсем. 

— Ты всегда так много ешь или это после вчерашнего? — тихо спросил Евстигнеев. Наверняка ж наги что-то приняли. Фаллен не выглядел как тот, кто обжирается — слишком уж стройный был. 

Фаллен не стал отвечать, а просто схватил за руку подошедшего к ним официанта и потребовал мяса. Официант был не их, но Фаллен оказался достаточно настойчивым. Парнишка убежал от них на такой скорости, будто увидел ядовитую змею. Удобно.

— Придётся оставить им хорошие чаевые, — вздохнул Ваня. 

— Кого? — устало спросил Фаллен, откидываясь назад. Выглядел сыто, но очевидно не наелся, раз попросил ещё.

— Говорю, содержать змей дорого, — ответил Ваня громче. Фаллен закатил глаза.

— Деньги это пыль, но... 

Нага широко улыбнулся, потянулся к Ване через столик и щёлкнул у уха. Евстигнеев проследил за движением его руки, замечая золотой блеск между пальцев. Через несколько секунд на столе лежала монетка со знакомым изображением Шивы.

Ваня вообще не особо шарил в мифах и легендах, занимаясь своим становлением. Историей и прочим увлекался Мирон, который как раз клал на праведность, считая это чушью. Стало интересно, как он поступил бы на месте Вани. Нага явно развлекался, зачем-то поднявшись на Землю, фокусы вон показывал.

Евстигнеев поднял монетку и повертел её в руках.

— И что мне с этим делать? — спросил он не то себя, не то Фаллена. Тому уже принесли мясо, и нага довольно облизывался.

— Твоё дело, — ответил Фаллен. — Можешь обменять на свои деньги, а можешь оставить.

Какой-то тупой прикол. Ваня долго вертел монетку, вспоминая все страшные книжки, в которых волшебным золотым монетам придавали огромный смысл. В его случае это была момента неизвестного происхождения и состава. Из чего он была? Логично было предположить, что она из золота, но Ваня не рискнул сходу верить этому. Может, она вообще нихуя не стоит? Может, это вообще шоколадная медалька — от хитрожопого наги стоило ожидать чего-то подобного.

— За неё можно много выручить, — продолжил Фаллен, — но сам решай, что делать. Я тебе заплатил за ужин и приятную компанию.

Ваня скривился, убрал монету в задний карман.

— Я думал у нас взаимовыгодный обмен, — протянул он, — я тебя кормлю, а ты отвечаешь на мои вопросы.

Мясо Фаллену понравилось больше. Он ел стейк руками, и Ваня не знал, стоит ему говорить, что так делать не стоит, или понаблюдать. Хотелось сказать, что это выглядело забавно, но Ваня забыл, как дышать. Фаллен весь испачкался, едва не урчал, вгрызаясь в мясо, а последний кусок просто заглотил, как банан. Ваня не заметил, как развел ноги шире — могло начать давить. 

— А что ты хочешь услышать? — вдруг спросил его Фаллен. 

Разговор клеился совершенно глупый. Ваня спрашивал про подземный мир и наг, а Фаллен отвечал, иногда вставляя свои такие обязательные шутки. Параллельно этому Ваня таки решил поесть, пока Фаллен заказал десерт. Прокормить голодного нагу казалось сложным испытанием, с которым Ваня справлялся кое-как. 

Патала существовала, как и наги. Фаллен называл много мест, звучащих знакомо, но Ваня не мог вспомнить, что это. Пришлось задействовать гугл. Под конец у него уже голова разболелась от невероятности их мира. Ваня жил всё это время, не представляя, каков он. 

— А тебе ничего не будет за это? — спросил Ваня. — За то, что ты мне рассказал?

— Как, ты думаешь, Шакьямуни стал тем, кем его сейчас знают? — хитро улыбнулся Фаллен. Ваня не мог поверить в это. Нага иногда говорил так, что было неясно шутит он или серьёзен

— Хуйня какая-то...

Фаллен улыбнулся ещё шире, но никак это не прокомментировал, сказав лишь, что он устал сидеть. Ваня давно заметил, что тот нетерпеливо извивается на месте, ищет, куда пристроить ноги. Он несколько раз скатывался пониже, но так было тяжело есть. 

И они решили пойти гулять. Ване казалось, что он во сне — даже ощущения были какими-то притупленными. Или это из-за еды? Или его загипнотизировали? Ваня снова начал пялиться на нагу, пока им несли счёт. 

— А я тебе сразу сказал, что ты зря тогда отказался, — вспомнил Фаллен, показывая острые зубки. Заметил, сука, что Ваня не в состоянии отвести взгляд. Было действительно очень сложно сопротивляться, преодолеть это мощное притяжение. 

— Наги ведь умеют гипнотизировать? — вырвалось у Вани. Трюк с монеткой впечатлил его. 

Вдруг совершенно обычные человеческие зрачки сузились, став змеиными, потом вернулись обратно. Ваня едва не уронил челюсть. Фаллен сделал так несколько раз, глядя прямо ему в глаза, тяжело дышал, но не шевелился. 

— И как оно? — низко спросил Фаллен.

Ваня вскинул плечи, понимая, что он заворожено смотрит в эти глаза, но не потому, что они его околдовали каким-то магическим образом, а потому что глаза были чарующе красивыми. 

Фаллен, видимо, понял его без слов, поскольку улыбнулся ещё более довольно.

Нага был полным говнюком, но Ване он даже нравился. Это был красивый парень, знающий себе цену. Он не стеснялся, шёл ровно, гордо подняв голову прямо как настоящая кобра. Казалось, он давно нашёл своё место, однако, с трудом представлялось, что этот парень способен так уныло блуждать по Земле, говоря, что дома ему скучно.

Ваня спросил, не выгнали ли его из родных краёв. Фаллен заявил, что лучше бы было так, а потом начал длинную историю о том, что его карма, очевидно, была очень плоха, раз он переродился нагой. Слушать его было в разы интереснее, чем придумывать вопросы, коих по-прежнему осталось много. 

Зато у Фаллена вопросов не было. Он изучающе осматривал улицу, рассказывая, как ему надоело жить в идеальном мире. Однако на Земле он делал всё то же самое, что и дома, о чём Ваня не решился ему говорить. Может, он всё это по привычке?

— И надолго ты? — спросил его Ваня.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Фаллен, — но, пожалуй, сейчас мне нужно найти друга. 

Искать они, конечно, никого не пошли. Фаллена несло куда-то, а Ваня молча шёл за ним, понимая, что они неторопливо движутся в сторону реки. Им оставалось только за руки взяться — точно свидание. Но Фаллен уже вышагивал где-то впереди. Ваня не знал, животный это магнетизм, магический или реальный, но от Фаллена было сложно оторваться. Вокруг него ощущалась эта чарующая атмосфера, и Ваня никогда не думал, что попадёт в ситуацию, выглядящую полным бредом со стороны. 

Они дошли до милого местечка на набережной. Под деревом стояла удобная скамейка, на которую Фаллен и кинул кости, хотя только-только говорил, что устал сидеть. Ваня сел рядом, замечая, что вокруг почему-то почти никого нет, когда обычно все скамейки заняты. Снова магия? 

— Мне нравится здесь, — сказал Фаллен. — Думаю, нам есть чему друг у друга поучиться. 

Ваня пожал плечами. Ветер мягко ласкал и без того торчащие в разные стороны волосы Фаллена. Он по-прежнему не был похож на своих собратьев на тех картинах и скульптурах, но и человеком не был. Ваня легко улыбнулся, откинулся назад, устраиваясь удобнее. Стало интересно, как выглядит его друг. Наги все такие красивые? 

Было приятно сидеть вот так рядом. Фаллен молча смотрел на реку, а потом неожиданно вздрогнул, подскочив на месте, и посмотрел на него.

— Ваня, — позвал он, дико улыбнулся. 

Стало жутко, но любопытно. Ваня смотрел на него в ответ, любуясь красивой улыбкой. Ему нельзя было так пялиться — Фаллен нага, а не человек. Ване это мешало думать, но он не переставал делать это, о чем Фаллен знал и активно пользовался, глядя вот так светло и мило. 

— Что, Фаллен? — спросил Ваня. Фаллен быстро огляделся и вдруг начал раздеваться, небрежно стаскивая худос через голову. — Ты чё делаешь?

— Я очень-очень благодарен тебе, — продолжил нага, неаккуратно скинул одежду рядом с собой, долго возился с обувью, и остановился раздеваться лишь тогда, когда остался в одних носках.

Появилась мысль о том, что Фаллен решил его отблагодарить прямо здесь и сейчас. Жар опустился вниз — сперва к животу, а затем к паху. Лицо запылало. 

— Подожди! — Ваня попытался прикрыть его руками, потом — одеждой, лежащей рядом. 

— Я не могу, — твёрдо решил Фаллен, — я должен.

— Ничего ты мне не должен! 

Ваня начал паниковать. Что ему делать? Фаллен был вновь голый и сидел так близко, уже и носки успел стянуть. И он сел ещё ближе, взял Ваню за руку, пока тот в бездействии охуевал.

Фаллен влажно лизнул его в щёку пару раз, причмокнул и коснулся губ Вани кончиком языка. Евстигнеев замер, глядя на его довольное лицо. Его так и тянуло глубоко поцеловать Фаллена, засосать так, чтобы выбило все мысли, но нага отстранился и отпустил его ладони.

— Я должен найти друга, — сказал Фаллен, поднимаясь с места. — Но я вернусь! 

Ваня молча смотрел на его прямую спину и соблазнительные ягодицы, хотел ответить, но парень явно спешил. Он залез на перила ограждения, легко балансируя на них босыми ступнями. Ваня подскочил на ноги и сорвался с места. В этот миг Фаллен хорошенько оттолкнулся от перил, взмыл вперёд и вверх и нырнул в тёмную воду. Москва-река поглотила его без единой капли брызг. Ваня вцепился в перила и ошарашено огляделся по сторонам — никто, естественно, не обратил на эту сцену внимания. Он остался один с комом одежды и желанием закончить этот странный поцелуй. Фаллен обещал вернуться — Ваня пообещал себе, что будет ждать.


End file.
